


Snippets From The Wedding Day

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Little Women (2018)
Genre: F/M, Modern day little women, flufffest, i totally ship jo and freddy, wedding snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Just short little fluffy snippets about Jo and Freddy.
Relationships: Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March, Jo/Freddy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Snippets From The Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all need to watch 2018 Little Women! It’s awesome.

The footsteps of three women could be heard throughout the house as the three march sisters descended the stairs arm in arm, two in heels, one in sneakers. Jo March had honestly never wanted to be a bride and had laughed at the thought of getting married, but as it turned out, love had found her too, even though she wasn’t looking for it. 

Freddy was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time and she counted herself very lucky that she hadn’t succeeded in pushing him away. He understood her, he challenged her, he respected her, and most of all, he loved her just the way she was. 

“The bride approacheth!” Laurie declared dramatically, brandishing his camera at the sisters.

“You’re such a dork,” Jo muttered, wrinkling her nose at him in feigned disgust, but genuine affection. The sisters paused and allowed Laurie to get some pictures. Out of the corner of her eye, Jo could see Freddy, who’d been lounging in the easy chair, stand up and stare. She met his gaze and smiled back, a bit shyly. 

At bottom of the stairs, the sisters were met by their parents and Meg took her daughter back so Mr. and Mrs. March could walk with Jo the last few steps. 

“You look beautiful, honey,” her father told her, smiling a bit tearfully.

“Thanks, Dad,” Jo managed, hoping she could keep it together for the ceremony. Marmee hugged her wordlessly, the look between mother and daughter saying more than they were capable of verbalizing just then. 

“Wo!” Crowed Daisy from Meg’s arms and Jo turned to grin at her niece. She was clueless with kids, but the twins were ridiculously cute and it was charming when they tried to say her name. 

“Hey,” she greeted Freddy playfully. “You clean up good.”

“Not nearly as good as you,” Freddy replied, eyeing her from head to toe, clearly liking what he saw. Jo flushed under his gaze, deciding it had been worth it to put up with the inconvenience of wearing a dress. The short lacy number she’d found was both cute and comfortable, which she hadn’t thought was possible. 

“You ready?” Freddy asked her quietly, interrupting her musings. 

Jo smiled at him. 

“You bet,” she declared as she took his hand.


End file.
